Realization: Hikaru
by Nekocin
Summary: Spoilery to the DYRL movie. Hikaru comes to terms with his feelings for either Minmay and Misa.


**Title:** Realization ~Hikaru side

**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling/xangranekocin

**Fandom:** Super Dimensional Fortress Macross ~ Do You Remember Love?

**Genres:** Romance, general

**Focus:** Hikaru/Misa, Hikaru/Minmay.

**Other:** spoilers to DYRL-movie

**Word count:** ~751

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the movie. Just the fic.

The city, as always, was full of life. The low buzz of the chattering and laughing crowd filled the air, with the occasional advertising theme songs cutting through the monotonous hum of the crowd. Civilians were bustling within the crowded shopping district streets; some were distracted by the bright advertising popped-up window, while others ignored the many attraction-grabbing methods of the retail stores. The Macross civilian district had not changed one bit since Hikaru had last been there. A sense of normalcy slowly settled within his mind; he was finally home. With people. With life. Getting stranded on the barren Earth with no other life signs save for the company of his commanding officer, a few fishes, a few birds, the polluted oceans and rivers and the changing weather, had made him crave for human contact.

Lynn Minmay's smiling face shimmered live on the city state's main hologram as she sang "Sunset Beach". The zoomed in image stopped him from continuing his descend on the stairs. He realized belatedly that images of Lynn Minmay still decorated the city. Large, bright posters and holograms showed Minmay's promotional video, her song playing in full blast, with colorful lights flashing back and forth.

It's been so long since he had last seen anything Minmay-related (except for his wall poster of course). Before he got stranded on Earth, he always had time to stare at Minmay's pictures and admire how cute she looked; how lovely her eyes slanted, how gorgeous she smiled. He would dream—like all her many fans—that he'd someday meet Minmay, up close and personal. When he did meet her, up close and personally, he was convinced he was in love with her.

Hikaru's eyes then travelled to Hayase-taika's long coat which she had worn that day they had both decided to wander Macross city together. It's ironic how his mistake to impress Minmay by taking her outside the walls of Macross resulted to being with Hayase-taika, up close and personal; if he hadn't shown Minmay the outer walls of the Macross fleet, he would probably still harbor extreme dislike towards Hayase-taika. He would probably never realize the many times he caught himself staring at his commanding officer in a whole different light. Instead of following Minmay's shadow, Hikaru found himself following Hayase-taika's. Instead of seeing Minmay's gorgeous backside, Hikaru found himself admiring the curve of Hayase-taika's back, admiring the strength which she carried on her shoulders, wondering if she was free next weekend; if she would care to join him on a picnic—nothing too expensive or too sophisticating; wondering if Hayase-taika could hear the erratic thumps coming from beneath his ribcage as she stood beside him on the stairs…

Hikaru was very sure his heart had never gone through several leaps as fast as the boosted speed of his VF-1S Valkyrie when he thought of Minmay, as it did when he thought of Hayase-taika. At times, Hikaru wagered that if Roy-sempai were alive, sempai would probably laugh at him and explain pointedly that Hikaru was having a severe case of blindness by comparing a woman he's interested to his fighting jet plane. But at the rate his heart was going, Hikaru couldn't come up with a better metaphor than his plane; Hayase-taika was really the One.

Lieutenant Ichijo Hikaru then stared at the many images of Minmay decorating the city, especially the city state's main hologram, listening intently to her lovely singing voice and tried to recall the joyful and lovesick feelings the mere mention of her name used to evoke in his chest. Strangely though, only a flutter of worry passed him. The last time he had seen Minmay was over a month. They had parted under unfavourable but inevitable terms, which was no fault of either of them. And now he had no way of knowing whether she was alive or not since their separation on the Zentradi enemy ship. His drive to protect her no matter what seemed to have morphed into a different sort of drive—Minmay was a citizen, a close friend, a princess in the tower, and all that, of course it's his job to protect her. The only reason he didn't up and go hijack a fighter's jet the moment he got on Macross, was because there's Hayase-taika to consider; because he didn't feel as rash and hotheaded as he used to be before he got stranded on Earth. Despite that, Hikaru hoped Minmay was safe and alive somewhere in the galaxy.

_End_

_Hayase-taika: Captain Hayase ~ _the way Hikaru addresses Misa respectably_. _

**TheNekoTalks:**

Ever since I finished watching "SDF Macross" and the "Do You Remember Love" movie, I've wanted to write something for this fandom, to contribute at least in some way. Hopefully some of my drabbles can do the series' awesomeness justice in regards of the (in)famous Macross love triangle formula.

_Spoiler & trivia alert:_

For those who had only seen "Macross Frontier", Minmay is the person in the locket picture as seen at the end of the series and the original singer who performed "Ai oboete imasu ka?", which Ranka had sung a rendition of during the Vajra attack against the humans in her supposedly giant form. There are a lot of references of the original SDF Macross in Macross Frontier which really makes it worthwhile to check out the old series *grins*.

Thank you for reading!

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
